


Coming Out

by adoctoraday



Series: Josh Brolin Can Get It [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Josh Brolin - Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Genderqueer Character, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoctoraday/pseuds/adoctoraday
Summary: Anonymous prompt from Tumblr:prompt ? you come out to your parents about being LGBTQ and it doesn’t go well. your friend’s step dad josh comforts and supports you





	Coming Out

“Genderqueer? Sweetie, what does that even mean?” your mother asked in a pained voice, her delicate brow furrowed in confusion.

Swallowing hard you explained, “It means I don’t identify as a boy or a girl mom, and I’d prefer if you use they/them when talking to or about me.”

Your father scoffed loudly but didn’t say anything and your mother wrinkled her nose, “Oh sweetie, you’re a girl, why would we call you anything else?” she murmured, sounding pained, as if this whole discussion was a nuisance.

“B-because you love me?” you offered hesitantly, stomach roiling as you stared into the passive, worn faces of your parents.

Did they?

Did they love you enough to hear and believe you? Did they love you enough to support you? It sure didn’t seem like it.

“You’re a girl, you’ve always been a girl and there’s nothing that’s gonna change that,” your father snapped and shook his head, mouth turned down in disgust. Tears blurred in your eyes as your mother nodded in agreement and you inhaled unsteadily, backing away slowly before you sprinted for the door.

Heart pounding in your chest, vomit burning in the back of your throat, you ran down the sidewalk, sneakers slapping against the concrete. Barely able to see through the tears, your feet still knew the way and before you knew it you were pounding on the back door of your best friend’s house. When his step dad Josh appeared you let out an involuntary sob and wrapped your arms tighter around your torso.

Eyes widening in shock, he ushered you in the house, “Hey woah kid, what’s wrong?” he asked softly, voice so soft and full of concern it just made you weep harder.

Through your sobs you managed to get out, “I-I told them,” and he frowned before realization dawned on his face and it fell, regret etching deeply into his features.

“Oh kid, I’m so sorry,” he murmured, reaching out hesitantly, “You want a hug?” he offered kindly and you nodded, gasping in relief when his strong arms enveloped you.

“They hate me,” you gasped against his chest and he sighed heavily, shaking his head.

“No kid, they’re afraid. They’re afraid they’re going to lose the person they know and thought you would be. But that’s not true because no matter how you identify, you’re always YOU. You’re an amazing and smart kid with a beautiful heart and if they never see that you’re still you, I do,” he assured you. The simple, heartfelt words only made you cry harder and Josh tightened his arms around you, large hands rubbing circles over your back. “You’ll always have a safe place here kid. If you can’t stay there, you come live here, you hear me?” he murmured firmly and you nodded against his chest.

After a few more minutes you pulled away, sniffling and wiping at your eyes, giving him a grateful, shy smile. “Thank you Josh,” you whispered, “I was so scared,” you admitted.

He nodded and reached out to rest a hand on your shoulder, “You’ll always have us to rely on. I get why you were scared.” Wiping at your eyes again you smiled softly and Josh grinned, “Adam is here, why don’t you go kick his ass at video games and I’ll make you kids pizza,” he offered. A lightness entered your heart and you nodded enthusiastically, always eager to kick your best friend’s ass at Assassin’s Creed.

You knew things weren’t going to be easy in the long run, but as long as you had Josh and your best friend to rely on, you thought that maybe, things might be ok. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if that’s what anon had in mind, but I hope it was ok? I’m straight but I wanted to try and write this as accurately as I know how. I’ll also say this, I’ll always be an ally for anyone who is LGBTQ 🏳️🌈, even if I don’t always know how to write that for you, I’ll do my damndest to educate myself and make this an inclusive place. Xoxo 💋


End file.
